Typically, to participate in wireless communications, a user holds a mobile phone (e.g., wireless or a cellular phone) against his ear to hear an audio communication received in a wireless manner. The user usually also speaks towards a microphone embedded in the mobile phone to participate in the audio communication, again in a wireless manner. More recently, to facilitate hands-free operation of mobile phones, head-sets have been produced and utilized. Typically, a headset clips over or into an ear of the user to provide a speaker and a microphone in proximity to the ear and the mouth, respectively, of the user. Traditionally, the head-set was connected to the mobile phone by a cord (i.e., wire). In recent times, head-sets have been developed to operate in a wireless manner, without the need of a cord connected to the mobile phone. For example, one popular type of wireless head-set uses Bluetooth wireless transmissions to communicate between the head-set and the corresponding mobile phone.
Unfortunately, however, when the user desires to wear eyeglasses, a head-set, whether wired or wireless, might get in the way. For example, a user wearing eyeglasses may have difficulty utilizing a head-set that fits over the ear. Additionally, it can be cumbersome for the user to have both eyeglasses over his ears and an earpiece inserted into at least one ear. One previously proposed solution mounts or attaches a wireless head-set to the frame (e.g., arm) of the eyeglasses. However, even such an approach can still be cumbersome for users because various parts of the head-set have to be attached onto the frame of the eyeglasses. Also, this conventional approach is not considered to be aesthetically pleasing or attractive.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved wireless communication devices for users of eyeglasses.